A user typically is required to stay close to a computer connected to a network in order to monitor and manage computer systems through baseboard management controllers (BMCs). It is, however, difficult for a user to monitor and maintain the computer systems when he is not in the office and has no access to a networked computer.
Remote computing devices such as Smartphones and tablets with network access become more and more common nowadays. Using remote computing devices gives users more flexibility and convenience, and increases productivity and quality of services. With advancement of technologies, a user is able to provide voice and gesture based inputs to remote computing devices. Therefore, using a remote computing device to manage computer systems through baseboard management controllers (BMCs) with voice and gesture input may become possible.
Therefore, unaddressed needs exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.